still into you
by Ai and August 19
Summary: song fic dari lagu still into you paramore. tentang hubungan yang telah terjalin begitu lama. dan sebuah lagu yang meyakinkan kembali. baby , not a day goes by That i'm not into you. gak pinter bikin Sumary karena saya newbie.


Sakura berjalan pelan sambil bersandar pada bahu pemuda disebelahnya. Tangannya memeluk lengan pemuda itu erat. Mereka berjalan di sebuah taman, taman itu sepi karena hari telah malam. Namun itu tidak membuat keindahannya luntur. Dia dan Sasuke menikmati taman dalam diam.

Sakura benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Hari ini adalah anniversary hubungan mereka yang kedelapan. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak kelas dua SMA dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu. Menyusun rencana yang menyenangkan. Gadis pink itu masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan dengan kekasihnya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin hari ini berakhir.

Sasuke mengajak untuk duduk di bangku taman. Berpikir mungkin gadisnya lelah berjalan sedari tadi. "sudah delapan tahun ya" gumam Sakura sambil berhitung dengan jarinya dan menyender kebahu Sasuke. "sudah tidak bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan" lanjutnya. Sasuke hanya diam mendengar.

"kalau begitu kau butuh satu lagi" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mendongak tidak mengerti. "untuk membuatmu nyaman, biar tanganku saja yang satunya" sambungnya sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura tertawa pelan, "gombal, kau salah makan apa?". Sasuke mendengus dan melepas pelukannya. Sakura menautkan jari-jarinya pada telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dan meremas tangan Sakura lembut.

"kau tahu," sahut Sakura setelah beberapa saat. "hn?". "banyak teman ku yang penasaran bagaimana kita bisa bisa sejauh ini". Sasuke menatap lampu taman yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya, menerangi bunga-bunga berwarna oranye dan ungu. "biarkan saja mereka penasaran, karena aku benar-benar tidak perlu penasaran pada segalanya". Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung, tidak mengerti. "apa yang harus ku penasarankan, aku mencintaimu, karena itu kita bisa selama ini". Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Akhirnya walaupun tidak ikhlas, Sakura pulang. Ia diantar Sasuke dengan mobil hitamnya. Sakura tampak berhitung lagi dengan jarinya. "apa yang kau hitung?" tanya Sasuke melirik sebentar. "menghitung kembali malam dimana pertama kali aku bertemu ibumu, bertemu orang tuamu" jawab Sakura. Memang tadi mereka kerumah Sasuke untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya sebelum ketaman.

"kau ada-ada saja" komentar Sasuke. Sasuke membuang nafas panjang. "ada apa?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kedengarannya Sasuke lelah. "saat ini tugasku dikantor ada banyak" jawab Sasuke. Hanya pada Sakura ia bisa mengeluh, diluar itu ia harus menjadi si Tuan Hebat.

Sakura tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian, dia mengelus lengan Sasuke. "mungkin waktu ku dengan mu akan berkurang" lanjut Sasuke dengan pandangan yang fokus pada jalan. Senyum Sakura semakin penuh pengertian namun juga bahagia. Jadi ini yang mengganggu Sasuke. "tak apa, aku mengerti, walau tidak bisa bertemu kau tetap dapat menghubungiku" jawab Sakura lembut.

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipisnya. Lega Sakura tidak marah walau masih tetap tidak senang waktunya dengan gadis pink itu berkurang.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk menghidupkan lagu. Memutar lagu kesukaan Sasuke, membuat pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu tersenyum simpul. Lagu itu telah mereka nyanyikan sejak awal berpacaran. Lalu mereka terus menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaan keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura. Sasuke berpaling dan mengangkat sebelah alis. Sakura mengulum senyum, "i love you". Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum yang tulus, membuat wajah tampannya semakin tampan.

Mereka sampai digerbang rumah Sakura. Sasuke membuka pintu untuk Sakura, setelah mengucap kata perpisahan ia masuk kembali. "Sakura" panggil Sasuke. "hm?", Sakura masih berdiri disana, sebuah kebiasaan, dia akan masuk jika Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat. Setelah hening beberapa detik "i love you too". Sakura tercengang, lalu berubah tersenyum jahil, "kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu sejak dulu".

Sasuke mendengus sebal lalu mengendarai mobil untuk pulang. Sakura mengamati mobil itu sampai hilang barulah gadis itu masuk kerumahnya.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada kursi kantor. Melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Selama dua minggu ini ia sangat sibuk, selama dua minggu pula ia lembur, biasanya ia baru pulang saat jam dua malam lewat. Dan selama lima belas hari pula ia tidak bertemu kekasihnya.

Seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah. Terkadang saat berkerja, saat berhenti sejenak, meregangkan tubuh yang penat, wajah Sakura terlintas. Depresi karena tidak bertemu cukup lama dengan gadis itu. Sesekali mereka telfonan dan chating tapi itupun sangat singkat dan sebentar karena Sasuke diburu pekerjaannya.

Namun akhirnya ia dapat istirahat sejenak, besok ia dapat libur. Sebelum ia diberi setumpuk pekerjaan lainnya. Pemuda bermata onix itu mengeluarkan HPnya dan menekan speeddial. "halo,". "Sakura, aku besok dapat libur bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?" tanyanya to the point. Hening. membuat Sasuke tidak sabar.

"gomen Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura merasa bersalah dengan nada tidak enak. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "aku sudah ada janji dengan teman". Sasuke menghela nafas. Sekalinya ia dapat libur malah kekasihnya yang tidak bisa. "um, baiklah tak apa" jawabnya datar, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Tak ingin Sakura tak enak hati.

Tapi Sakura sangat mengerti Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu kecewa. "gomen Sasuke-kun, aku akan menggantinya lain hari, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan temanku". "hei, tak apa oke". Sasuke tak nyaman juga dengan suara Sakura yang kecil seolah takut dan sangat bersalah.

"kita akan ganti lain kali" sahut Sasuke dengan nada ringan tidak dibuat-buat. Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi lega dan senang. "arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya ceria, membuat orang yang diseberang sambungan tersenyum kecil. "hn, jaa ne". "Sasuke-kun" seru Sakura cepat sebelum Sasuke memutus sambungan. "hn?". "love you". Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "hn". Dan mematikan telfonnya.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil hitamnya, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu mau pergi kemana. Tadi rencananya ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dirumah namun ternyata ia bosan, jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sejenak. Walau tidak tahu mau melakukan apa.

Dia memelankan laju mobil saat pandangannya jatuh pada jendela kaca yang besar di sebuah kafe. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata onixnya, meyakinkan penglihatannya. Di jendela kafe terlihat gadis cantik dengan rambut soft pink. Gadis bermata emerald itu sedang ngobrol dengan pemuda berambut merah menyala dan bermata coklat.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening samar. Dia pernah bertemu dan melihat pemuda itu beberapa kali dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu terlihat dekat dengan kekasihnya walau ia tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda itu. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam melihat gadisnya yang nampak bicara dengan antusias. Bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau gadisnya begitu ceria, tapi ia tidak senang kalau ia memberikan senyum yang sama saat bersamanya.

Sekarang ia memberhentikan mobil dibadan jalan. Wajahnya semakin tidak senang melihat berbagai ekpresi yang terlukis diwajah gadisnya. Segala antusiasnya, binar matanya, cemberutnya, kesalnya, jahilnya. Semua itu seharusnya hanya untuknya. Dan tentu dia tidak senang ada laki-laki lain yang menerimanya pula.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan masuk kekafe itu. "ehem" dehamnya saat tiba dimeja Sakura, pemuda itu memasang wajah datar dinginnya. "Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura kaget. "oh ini acaramu ya Sakura" ucap Sasuke sinis. Memang pada awalnya ia mengira Sakura pergi bermain dengan teman-teman ceweknya. Bukan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan cowok lain.

Sakura mengernyit mendengar nada Sasuke. "kurasa kau salah paham". Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "tentang?". Sakura berdecak. Walau Sasuke terlihat cuek, namun ia pangertian dan agak posesiv. "bicaranya diluar saja ya". Lalu dia berpaling pada pemuda yang duduk didepannya, tersenyum sopan, "maaf, Sasori senpai, aku keluar sebentar".

Lalu gadis itu mengeret tangan Sasuke keluar kafe, mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. "jadi ada apa?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menautkan alis, "bukankah aku yang seharusnya tanya". Sakura mendecak, "aku hanya jalan-jalan dengan seniorku sewaktu kuliah dulu" jelas Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya sinis, "jadi, kau lebih memilih jalan berdua dengan seniormu dibanding bertemu denganku yang sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu".

Sakura mendesah, "kan sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah membuat janji terlebih dulu". Sasuke sepertinya tidak terlalu mengindahkan. "tapi apa kau harus seakrab itu dengannya?". Sakura mengernyit, "maksudnya?". Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya. "aku tidak mengerti Sakura". Sakura terlihat bingung, tidak seperti jawaban. "kenapa padaku tidak kau kenalkan pemuda itu, bukankah kita sepakat untuk saling mengenalkan teman kita, untuk ukuran orang yang terlihat dekat denganmu aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya".

Sakura tertegun, "memangnya aku belum mengenalkannya?". "aku hanya tahu namanya" balas Sasuke. Sakura mendecak lagi, "dia seniorku sewaktu kuliah, aku lupa kalau belum menceritakan tentangnya karena kukira kau sudah tahu, kami sering mengobrol tentang mata kuliah karena memang berhubungan, aku sering minta ia ajari dan dia selalu membantuku" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"lalu kenapa aku jarang melihatnya?"lanjut Sasuke. "karena aku hanya bersamanya dikampus, dan kalau pergi dengannya selalu ramai dengan yang lain, kau kan tidak terlalu suka kalau ramai-ramai". Sasuke masih belum puas, "setelah kau lulus?". "setelah aku lulus kami jarang bertemu karena kadang-kadang dia bekerja keluar kota, walau kami masih saling menghubungi, dia baru tetap kerja disini dua minggu lalu".

Sasuke malah mengerutkan keningnya, entah kenapa kata-kata Sakura semakin mengganjal hatinya. Dua minggu lalu tepat pada saat dia menjadi sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan pacarnya. "kau tidak menjadikan dia selingan karena tidak bertemu denganku kan?, atau lebih dari itu?". Sakura ternganga. Apakah barusan Sasuke baru saja menuduhnya selingkuh?.

"apa-apaan itu Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura menaikkan suaranya. "kau jangan berpikiran berlebihan". Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya. "tidak, kau tahu aku tidak pernah melebih-lebihkan". Sakura dapat merasakan urat pelipisnya berdenyut. "Sasuke ada apa denganmu, kau tidak berpikiran dewasa sama sekali".

Karena sedang emosi Sakura bahkan tidak memakai sufix kun. Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Ia mengernyit tidak senang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyengatnya. "oh ya?, bagimu aku memang hanya laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengatur pemikirannya, seperti saat masih remaja labil kan?".

Sakura menganga. "apa maksudmu Sasuke?". Sasuke mendesah lelah. "sudahlah Sakura, ini melelahkan, aku ingin istirahat, besok aku sibuk". Lalu pemuda itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang diliputi berbagai pertanyaan dan emosi.

Seminggu penuh Sasuke menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Perusahaannya memang mengalami masa yang buruk saat ini. Ada berbagai masalah yang harus ditanggani secepatnya jika tidak ingin perusahaan itu hancur. Bisa dibilang ia tidak istirahat sama sekali bekerja non stop. Makannya tidak teratur, tidur hanya beberapa jam. Mukanya terlihat kusut. Stres pekerjaan. Karena itulah tubuhnya terlihat kurus. Padahal ibunya sudah mengomeli kalau dia bisa jatuh sakit namun dia bersikukuh untuk kerja larut tanpa istirahat.

Tapi ibunya memang benar, kesannya ia sekarang jauh dari fit. Tapi kesempatan kerja yang segudang ini pemuda itu jadikan pengalihan dari masalahnya dengan Sakura. Sedetik saja ia menganggur, pertengkarannya dengan Sakura kembali menganggunya. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin diingatkan dengan gadis pink yang telah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun. Hpnya ia matikan, menghindari telfon atau pesan dari Sakura.

Sakura memencet bel apartemen Ino. Sahabatnya dari SMP. Orang tuanya sedang tidak pergi keluar kota, malas rasanya tinggal sendiri dirumah. Ino membuka pintu dan langsung berteriak senang melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Ino yang selalu dianggapnya berlebihan.

Mereka masuk. Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan malam didinding kamar yang bernuansa ungu dan kuning itu. Mereka duduk diatas kasur Ino sambil sibuk bercerita, ah tapi kalau mereka akan lebih cocok jika dikatakan bergosip. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal.

Tapi dari tadi ada yang menganggu Ino. Biasanya ia tidak peka dengan hal yang dipikirkan orang lain atau masalah yang sedang mereka simpan. Tapi sedari tadi saat mereka membicarakan perihal cowok, Sakura tidak mau bicara soal Sasuke, padahal biasanya ia akan bicara panjang kali lebar tentang pemuda raven itu. Setiap kali Ino bertanya bagaimana kabar kekasihnya itu Sakura menjawab seperti dibuat-buat. Bahkan beberapa kali ia lihat emeraldnya redup dan senyumnya menjadi senyum palsu.

"Sakura kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Sakura tersentak. "tidak kok" elaknya. Tapi Ino mengenalnya sejak lama. Gadis pirang itu menggengam tangan Sakura. "aku tahu kau bohong, kau bisa bicara denganku" ucapnya lembut. "Ino, tidak terjadi apa-apa, oke?" ujar Sakura tegas.

Ino menggeleng, "Sakura aku sahabatmu, kau tahu dapat berbagi semuanya denganku, jika kau punya masalah jangan kau simpan sendiri". Ino menatap Sakura dalam. Sakura menjadi gelisah, jujur memang masalahnya sangat menganggu. Sakura memandang Ino, Ino mengangguk. Mendorong sahabatnya.

"aku bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun" Sakura menghela nafas. Ino mendengar penuh perhatian. "kami bertengkar saat aku sedang jalan dengan Sasori senpai, ia marah karena aku tidak menerima ajakannya, memang kami agak jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Sasori senpai".

Sakura kembali menghela nafas. "ia secara tidak langsung menuduhku selingkuh saat kubilang bahwa Sasori senpai pindah kerja kesini bersamaan dengan kesibukannya yang bertambah, saat itu aku emosi juga, ia lalu pergi, kau tahu, ia seperti remaja badung yang kutemui sembilan tahun lalu" keluh Saura pada akhirnya.

"apa kalian sudah bicara untuk meluruskan masalah ini?" tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng, "ponselnya sama sekali tak dapat dihubungi, saat kutanya ibunya ia bilang Sasuke-kun sangat sibuk".

"lalu rencanamu selanjutnya apa?". Sakura mendesah, "entahlah, aku masih belum terima Sasuke-kun yang secara tidak langsung menuduhku dan aku kesal dengan pemikirannya yang berubah tidak dewasa lagi".

"kau mau diamkan saja begitu?". Sakura mengangkat bahu, "mungkin". Ino mengernyit, "Sakura, masalah dalam sebuah hubungan jika tidak diselesaikan dapat menjadi sebab selesainya hubungan kalian, kalau kalian menjaga jarak terus kalian bisa berakhir".

Sakura meringis. "siapa yang biasanya minta maaf duluan?". Sakura mengetukkan jarinya kedagu, berpikir sejenak. "rasanya tidak ada, kalau kami bertengkar setelah kami diam selama dua hari, lalu Sasuke akan mengajak keluar dan masalah itu tak pernah terungkit lagi".

"itu namanya Sasuke yang minta maaf duluan" seru Ino jengkel. "dia tidak mengatakan kata maaf sama sekali". Ino berdecak, "maaf tidak hanya disampaikan dengan kata". "ah entahlah". Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya. Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sulit.

"kau tahu Sakura, aku iri dengamu dan Sasuke". Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura menoleh cepat dengan raut bingung. "hubungan mu dengan Sasuke langgeng sekali tidak seperti aku yang beberapa kali gagal". Raut wajah Ino melunak.

"kau seharusnya mempertahankkannya, kalau sikap Sasuke, menghitung hari Sasori senpai datang dan hari pertengkaran kalian berarti ini sudah seminggu kalian bertengkar, aku rasa Sasuke punya pikiran lain". Sakura menatap sahabatnya tidak mengerti. "pasti ada yang mengganggunya lebih dari itu, cowok sering tidak mengungkap perasaan mereka atau masalah mereka, peraturan cowok, rahasia itu top secret".

Sakura terdiam. Tatapannya jatuh kekasur. Pikirannya menerawang. Ino kembali meraih tangan sahabatnya. "Sakura cepat selesaikan masalahmu sebelum menyesal, jangan sampai masalah kecil merusak hubungan kalian". Melihat Sakura yang tak bergeming Ino kembali bicara, "sesekali turunkan ego untuk minta maaf, jika memang ada yang menganggu Sasuke kau harus membantunya, aku yakin alasannya tidak akan membuatmu kecewa".

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum. Sakura memeluk Ino. "Arigatou Ino, kau memang sahabatku".

PART 2

Sakura berbaring dikamarnya yang dipenuhi nuansa pink dan merah. Ia berbaring dengan wajah menerawang. Menatap langit-langit yang kosong. Semua perkataan Ino terulang dikepalanya. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Sasuke namun sama saja begitu pula dengan ibunya. Ketika ia kekantor, sekretaris Sasuke selalu bilang Sasuke sangat sibuk dan biasanya tidak akan keluar ruangan, dia hanya keluar saat pulang, dan tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk.

Sakura mendesah. Lalu sekarang bagaimana. Ia ingin bicara dengan pemuda tampan itu. Tapi bagaimana mau bicara kalau ia tidak mau ditemui atau dihubungi. Gadis itu memutar tubuh dan menyalakan musik dari dvd playernya. Sebuah lagu terputar. Sebuah lagu lagi berputar. Semuanya terdengar suram. Sampai tiba berubah dilagu yang bertempo lebih cepat.

Awalnya ia ingin bangkit dan menukarnya karena tidak sesuai dengan moodnya. Namun tidak jadi. Tiba-tiba saja mendengar lirik lagu ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Ia diam dan menyimak baik-baik lagu itu. Lagu itu menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Mengingatkannya tentanng Aniversary mereka. Lalu ada sebuah lirik seperti kata-kata yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan pada kekasihnya itu.

Sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. Lagu usai dan berganti namun ia mematikan dvdnya dan menyambar Hp. Menekan sebuah nomor.

"halo?". Terdengar sebuah suara berat yang menjawab panggilannya. "Naruto!". Naruto adalah temannya saat kuliah dulu, ia dan beberapa teman lainnya membuat band. Sampai sekarang masih ia lihat mereka manggung dibeberapa kafe. "Sakura-chan ada apa menelfonku?". Sakura mendecak, masih saja sok akrab. "begini, apa kalian tidak sibuk sampai jum'at depan?" tanyanya to the point.

"eh, kenapa?" suara Naruto terdengar heran. "aku ingin minta tolong, bisakah kita semua bertemu besok, akan kujelaskan nanti". "ah oke, akan kuhubungi yang lain, bertemu dimana?". Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Kafe coffe express, jam satu" putusnya. Naruto mengangguk walau tahu tidak akan terlihat lawan bicaranya. "baiklah". "oh ya Naruto" sela Sakura sebelum Naruto memutuskan sambungan. "bagaimana kabar Hime-mu?" tanya Sakura menggoda sahabat pirangnya. "eh, uh, dia baik". Sakura terkekeh. Naruto selalu salah tingkah jika menyangkut tuan putrinya alias pacarnya.

Naruto lebih banyak bergaul dengan cewek ceria dan galak, kadang juga berangasan namun cantik. Juga trendy dengan baju yang kadang bisa dibilang seksi. Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat bebeda. Sikapnya halus, tidak ada sisi negatif manapun. Sangat baik sehingga terkadang Sakura merasa gadis itu bukan manusia.

penampilannya sangat anggun dan sederhana dengan sikap sopan dan atitude terjaga sempurna. Suranya lembut dengan senyum tulus yang tergambar selalu. Berbeda dengan Naruto sendiri yang urakan dan kadang terkesan bodoh, menyebalkan dalam kamus Sakura. Namun gadis itu membuat pemuda dengan tingkat kepedean keterlaluan itu menjelma menjadi anak kecil pemalu.

"sampaikan salamku pada Hime-mu, semoga kesatrianya selalu melindunginya" Sakura tertawa lagi. "ugh Sakura-chan jangan menggodaku" gerutu Naruto dengan suara malu. Sakura yakin wajah pemuda itu sudah merah sekarang. "sudah ya, jangan lupa beritahu yang lain" Sakura akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telfon.

Sasuke menggeliatkan otot yang sedikit pegal. Mengambil istirahat sejenak setelah berhasil menyelesaikan setumpuk tinggi dokumen. Ia menyandarkan diri kekursi. "kudengar kau mengambil lembur, bekerja penuh selama lebih seminggu ini" sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh. Sai mengambil beberapa dokumen dimeja dan membaca.

Mereka sedang bekerja dilantai dua diruang penyimpanan dokumen keuangan. "yah, begitulah" jawab Sasuke acuh. "kau memang workaholic" komentar dari Sai membuat Sasuke mendengus. _Kau sendiri juga penggila kerja ._ yah walau sebenarnya ini hanya sedikit pengalihan. Pemuda berkulit putih gading itu kini sibuk membolak-balik halaman dokumen.

Sasuke menenggadah. Sedikit menganggur sudah membuat pikirannya melayang namun sayang tidak ada yang perlu dikerjakan saat ini. Pikirannya menerawang. Memikirkan apa yang mengusik hatinya. Tentu saja masalah Sakura. Namun alasannya terganggu beberapa hari terakhir lebih dari pertemuan gadis itu dengan seniornya.

Pikirannya mundur sampai saat ia masih berumur 16 tahun. Saat itu ia bukanlah Sasuke yang sekarang. Dia adalah pemuda yang sering terlibat perkelahian. Ia tidak pernah mencari masalah namun selalu terlibat dengannya. Kebanyakan memang karena mulutnya yang tajam yang membuat para geng cowok berandal tersulut emosi. Atau ia dikeroyok karena beberapa cowok membencinya karena pacar mereka tergila-gila padanya.

Ya, dia selalu melawan sendiri. Dia selalu dikeroyok, namun dia jarang kalah walau babak belur parah. Hubungannya dengan orang tuanya juga tidak begitu baik karena kebiasaannya itu. Ia sering bertengkar dengan ayahnya jika ayahnya tahu dia baru saja berkelahi lagi. Sikap Sasuke menantang. Hubungannya dengan ayahnya dingin saat itu.

Saat ia baru berkelahi dengan beberapa cowok yang iri padanya karena ia begitu populer dikalangan cewek, ia disuruh guru untuk ke uks. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura anggota ekskul PMR. Sakura yang mengobati lukanya.

Awalnya ia hanya acuh dan cuek pada Sakura seperti sikapnya pada cewek lain. Namun lalu pendapatnya berubah menjadi Sakura adalah cewek yang cerewet. Walalu tidak berusaha menarik perhatiannya seperti siswi lain. Sakura selalu menanyakan kenapa ia bisa babak belur dan mengomentari ceritanya serta mengomeli kebiasaannya.

Namun anehnya setiap ia berkelahi dan mengobati lukanya selalu saja Sakura yang mengobati lukanya. Lama-lama ia jengah juga, jadi jika Sakura mulai mengomelinya- sebenarnya Sakura tak pernah mengomel hanya menasehati tapi Sasuke terlalu apatis pada cewek- ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan Sakura dengan mudahnya terpancing. Dan sekali lagi pendapat Sasuke terhadap cewek itu berubah. Ternyata Sakura pembicara yang menyenangkan. Dia adalah gadis yang cerdas, jarang ada gadis yang memliki pandangan sepertinya. Dan lama-lama Sasuke berpikir kalau gadis itu terlalu keterlaluan perhatian daripada cerewet.

Sampai mereka naik kekelas sebelas. Selama setahun Sakura selalu mengobati lukanya, selama setahun ia banyak mengobrol dengan gadis pink itu. Dan ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Ia sudah nyaman dengan adanya gadis itu, mendengar berbagai pemikiranya sembari membiarkan gadis itu membalut perban atau membubuhi betadin.

Tapi suatu hari gadis itu bilang, "bosan juga ya, sudah setahun aku selalu saja mengobati lukamu". Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "kau sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku?". sakura masih fokus pada luka dilengan Sasuke, "tentu tidak tapi aku bosan melihat wajahmu di Uks".

Dan beberapa hari kemudian sikapnya berubah aneh. Ia tidak mau mengobati luka Sasuke. Setiap Sasuke harus mengobati lukanya Sakura selalu meminta temannya yang lain. Gadis itu menjauhinya, ia tidak mengobrol lagi dengannya, ia bersikap cuek. Membuat Sasuke terganggu karena pemuda itu sudah terlau terbiasa yang mengobati lukanya adalah Sakura. Aneh rasanya karena ia hanya ingin gadis itu yang merawat lukanya.

Sampai ia selalu terusik dengan sikap Sakura dan memikirkan gadis itu ia mengerti kalau ia menyukai gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya ia jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata emerald itu.

Setelah benar-benar tidak tahan ia memaksa Sakura untuk bicara padanya. Sakura bilang bahwa ia tidak ingin Sasuke berkelahi lagi. Ia tidak suka setiap hari melihat Sasuke yang dipenuhi luka. Rasanya sia-sia saja ia mengobati luka-luka itu karena setelah sembuh, luka lain akan menggantikannya. Setiap perban yang baru terlepas akan kembali perban baru membalut tubuhnya.

Gadis itu memohon padanya, memohon sampai hampir menangis agar ia berhenti berkelahi. Entah apa yang malah ia lakukan, ia berhenti berkelahi. Ucapan gadis itu begitu manjur padahal sekian banyak bantakkan ayahnya yang ia acuhkan, namun dengan mudahnya ia menuruti gadis itu.

Orang tuanya mulai bingung dan heran melihat tak ada lagi luka atau memar setiap ia pulang. Tak ada lagi laporan dari guru tentang ia yang bermasalah. Setelah berminggu-minggu berhenti berkelahi. Ia jadi mulai terbiasa untuk lebih tenang. Dan baginya yang lebih penting gadis itu kembali padanya.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Butuh keberanian yang luar biasa entah bagaimana dirinya bisa merasa begitu gugup dan takut. Ia bingung mencari cara menyampaikan caranya, otak pintarnya terasa tidak berguna walau pada akhirnya ia berhasil melakukanya dengan caranya sendiri.

Setelah sebulan berpacaran Sasuke mengenalkan Sakura dengan kedua orangtuanya. Disanalah Sakura tahu betapa buruknya hubungan Sasuke dengan sang ayah. Namun disaat itu jugalah kedua orangtua Sasuke tahu apa penyebab berubahnya putra mereka.

Sakura dengan berbagai cara berhasil mengembalikan hubungan Sasuke dengan ayahnya. Sekarang ia dan ayahnya bersikap layaknya ayah dan anak pada umumnya. Sakura sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh kedua orang tuanya. Terkadang Sasuke sebal sebenarnya siapa sih yang anak ibunya. Saking sayangnya ibunya pada Sakura.

Sakura sudah banyak membawa perubahan pada hidupnya. Kelakuannya, hubungannya dengan keluarga dan merasakan jatuh cinta. Sakura adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Sangat berharga.

"ada apa ribut-ribut diluar?". Suara Sai memecahkan lamunannya. Membuat ia menoleh kearah suara itu. Sai sudah berdiri didepan jendela yang besar melihat keluar. Sasuke ikut berdiri dengan sedikit heran. Ia berjalan mendekat dan melongokkan wajah kebawah.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Ada sebuah panggung didepan kantornya tepatnya diseberang jalan kantornya. Panggung itu tak beratap. Banyak orang yang mengerumuni tempat itu, pastinya mereka penasaran apa yang terjadi disana. Diatas panggung berdiri beberapa pemuda yang menyandang beberapa alat musik. Ia mengenali mereka. Naruto yang memegang gitar listrik, Shino didepan keyboard, Shikamaru menyandang bass dan terakhir Kiba yang terlihat memutar stik drum.

Tapi bukan itu semua yang membuatnya ternganga. Bukan band cowok yang dikenalnya saat kuliah dulu. Tapi warna pink yang berdiri didepan mick. Gadis yang baru saja ia lamunkan. Kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon temui aku" suara Sakura menggema dari speaker sampai terdengar jelas ketingkat dua itu. Sasuke masih tercengang sampai merasakan siku yang menyodok rusuknya. "tunggu apalagi, ayo sana" suruh sang pelaku yang berdiri disampingnya. Sasuke memeberikan tatapan tajam sebentar pada Sai karena telah menyikutnya lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

Ia menatap lift yang sedang naik. Pasti akan lama turunnya. Ia mendesah kesal lalu berbalik menuruni tangga. Ia turun kelantai dasar dan ke lobi dalam waktu kurang dari setengah menit. Ia segera menyeberang menyerobot mobil-mobil yang lewat serta berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang berdiri didepan panggung. Benar-benar sulit sekali. Namun akhirnya ia bisa tiba dibarisan paling depan dengan nafas putus-putus. Ia menatap Sakura. Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu?.

Sakura mencengkeram mick erat. Ia gelisah menunggu pemuda yang ia tunggu. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu yakin pemuda itu akan datang. Ia menangkap pergerakan ditengah kerumunan. Sasuke berusaha melewati para penonton. Pemuda itu sampai dengan susah payah didepan panggung. Sakura menghela nafas lega tanpa sadar.

Sakura menatap para pemuda dibelakangnya dan mengangguk. Lalu ia mulai bernyanyi. Lagu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sasuke. Still Into You – Paramore.

Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you, make you feel better

It's not walk in the park

To love each other

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

'cause after all this time i'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But i'm into you (i'm into you)

And baby even on ours worst nigths

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'cause i don't really need wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time i'm still into you

Recount the night that

i first met your mother

and on the drive back to my house

i told you that, i told you that i loved ya

you feel the weight of the world

fall of your shoulder

and to your faforite song

we sang along to the start of forever

and after all this time i'm still into you

i should be over all the butterflies

but i'm into you (i'm into you)

and baby even on ours worst nights

i'm into you (i'm into you)

let 'em wonder how we got this far

'cause i don't need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time i'm still into you

Some thing just, some thing just make sense

And one of those is you and I (hey)

Some thing just, some thing just make sense

And even after all this time

I'm into you, baby , not a day goes by

That i'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But i'm into you (i'm into you)

And baby even on ours worst nigths

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em how wonder we got this far

'cause i don't really need wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time

I'm still into you

I'm still into you

I'm still into you

Sakura ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau ia masih bersama Sasuke. Seperti apapun keadaannya. Seburuk apapun, bahkan saat hari paling kacau dan buruk mereka. Tidak ada hari yang berlalu tanpa ia tidak bersama Sasuke. Lagu ini menggambarkan kisah cinta mereka. Yang sudah sangat lama mereka jalin dan ia masih dengan Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti bernyanyi. Menelan ludah mengumpulkan keberanian. "Sasuke-kun, i'm still and will always into you". Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis dengan wajah datar. "Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu selama tahun-tahun yang telah kita lewati bersama dan aku masih ingin melewati tahun-tahun mendatang denganmu".

Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming membuat Sakura mulai gugup. "Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kalau ada juga hal lain yang kau khawatirkan, kau bisa menceritakannya denganku daripada gelisah sendiri". Sasuke namapak agak terkejut. "kumohon Sasuke-kun" suara Sakura bergetar. "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke naik kepanggung dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakura terkejut tapi kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke. Riuh suara tepuk tangan menyaksikan kedua pasang kekasih itu. "gomen Sakura" bisik Sasuke rendah ditelinga Sakura. "aku hanya takut". Sakura terlihat bingung. "kenapa?".

Sasuke menarik nafas, membiarkan wajahnya tersentuh helaian merah muda rambut Sakura. Dia memeluk Sakura erat, ia merindukan tubuh dan pelukan sang gadis. "aku takut kehilangan mu, aku takut kau bosan padaku seperti kau bilang kalau kau bosan mengobati lukaku". Sakura terkesiap. Mendorong Sasuke sedikit agar melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke serius.

"aku tak pernah bosan padamu, aku pasti akan selalu mengobati lukamu tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka seperti apapun itu" ucap Sakura dengan nada tegas dan yakin. "tapi saat itu kau bilang...". "aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi kan?" potong Sakura. "aku tidak akan bisa jauh darimu Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu, kemarin, sekarang besok dan selamanya".

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadisnya. Mencium gadis itu karena ia sangat rindu pada rasa bibir gadisnya. Tidak peduli walaupun mereka ditonton puluhan orang.

*Owari *


End file.
